Nanosheets (or nanowires) are formed by selectively etching material from between the sheets/wires. When the span of the nanosheets or nanowires is long (such as in the case of long-channel devices) the sheets/wires can sag, reducing the vertical sheet-to-sheet or wire-to-wire spacing, and even potentially causing them to touch one another.
Therefore, techniques to counteract sagging in such devices would be desirable.